gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clone
The Clone Anais turns Gumball Evil and tries to destroy the school. Characters Gumball Evil Gumball(Debut) Anais Darwin Tina Minor Characters Bobert Tobias Banana Joe Penny Miss Simian Cancelled Hidden Characters Bloody Gumball Music I am all of me-SEGA Bowser ??? Theme-Nintendo Transcript -School Corridor- Anais:*Walks to Gumball* Gumball,What are you doing lying on the floor? Gumball:*Gets up* I got beaten up by Tina Anais:I see your problems with Tina,you need to be strong Gumball:How? Anais:Hmm,i have invented something,but it's kinda..Bad Gumball:I dont care,give it to me! Anais:Ok,come with me -Unknown Place- Gumball:Um,Why are we in Detention? Anais:Because this place is secret Gumball:Ok how do i be strong? Anais:By eating this pill*Shows Pill* Gumball:Ok *Swallows Pill* Anais:*Shows Remote* Gumball:Why do you have a remote? Anais:Wait till you see...*Pushes Remote Button* Gumball:Aahh! *Turns to Evil Gumball* Evil Gumball:I am Evil Gumball! Anais:Oknow your powerfull enought to fight Tina! Evil Gumball:*Pushes Anais* *Exits Door* *Walks to Tina* Tina:What do you want Gummypuss? Evil Gumball:*Beats up Tina* Tina:OOUCH! Everyone:Yaay! Darwin:Wow Gumball,you beat up the Unbeatable Tina! Evil Gumball:*Punches Darwin* Darwin:Oow Everyone:*Suprised* Miss Simian:What's going on here? Bobert:Gumball beated up Tina and punched Darwin Miss Simian:*Suprised* GUMBALL!,in school Violence is forbidden! Anais:*Runs to Gumball* *Pushes Remote Button* Evil Gumball:*Turns to Gumball* Gumball:Woah!,what just happened? -Classroom- Gumball:Huh? Darwin:What's wrong Gumball:Im feeling kinda..Weird inside...AAHH! *Turns to Evil Gumball* Miss Simian:QUIET! Evil Gumball:*Stands Up* *Attacks Miss Simian* Everyone:*Suprised* Evil Gumball:*Turns to Gumball* Gumball:Huh? Miss Simian:GRR!,Go to Detention right now!!! Gumball:But... Miss Simian:No Buts!!! -Detention- Anais:*Enters Door* Hey Gumball! Gumball:What the Heck Sis!!!?? Anais:What? Gumball:You got me in trouble for pushing the remote button in class! Anais:Gumball,I didn't press it! Gumball:Then who? Anais:How should i know? Gumball:*Turns to Evil Gumball* Evil Gumball:*Punches Anais* I must head to the library,to get the Human's intelligents! *Rushes to Library* Anais:Ow!!! -School Corridor Evil Gumball:*Runs* *Trip into a Rock* Ouch! *Vomits Gumball?* Gumball:Ow,what happene...Aaahh,It's another me! Evil Gumball:Yes,and i will destroy this Damn School *Pushes Gumball* Anais:*suprised* Gumball! *Runs to Gumball* Are you ok? Gumball:Yeah Darwin:Hey there! Anais:Quick we must stop Evil Gumball from heading to the Library! -Library- Old Woman:Hello there,do you have a Library Card? Evil Gumball:No,and i will drain these Human's Brains,Mwahahahaha!!! -Corridor- Gumball,Darwin & Anais:*Rushes to Library door* Gumball:*Tries to open door* Aw,Not again! Darwin:Locked? Gumball:Locked Anais:Looks like we have to Bust it open .*Door Bashes* Gumball,Darwin & Anais:*Sees Evil Gumball Floating in a canister with a Helmet with alot of tubes* Evil Gumball:Mwahahahahahaha!!!,Your too late,i am draining the Humans's brains and heading to my brain Haha!,You will Die *Shoots Laser Eyes* Gumball,Darwin & Anais:Aaahhh!!! *Runs around library* Gumball:Quick Anais!,Press the Button! Anais:Ok! *Shows Remote* Evil Gumball:*Grabs Remote* *Swallows Remote* Gumball:Aw come on! Evill Gumball:*Shoots Laser Eyes* Gumball,Darwin & Anais:Aaahhh!!! *Runs around library* Gumball:Noooo!!,It's a dead end! Evil Gumball:Mwahahahaha!!! .*Earthquake occurs* Everyone:What's happening? .*Giant Squid Appears from the floor* Darwin:Look!,It's our pet octupus we flushed down on the Toilet! Giant Squid:*Spits Ink to Evil Gumball* Evil Gumball:Aah my face!!! *coughs* *Spits out remote* Anais:The Remote!!! *Grabs Remote* *Pushes Button* Evil Gumball:Aaah! *Faints* Gumball,Darwin and Anais:Yaay!!! Darwin:Everything is back to normal! Gumball:So,what shall we do with him? Anais:We are sending him to jail. Darwin:Another Happy Ending! Gallery BeatenUpGumball.png|I got beaten up by Tina TheClone 0001.jpg|Why are we in Detention? Trivia This is the Origin of the wiki's infamous Bloody Gumball. This Episode is based on the Invader Zim Episode "GIR goes Crazy and Stuff" Category:Episodes